The Prank
by FreeFallin15
Summary: When Zoey and Lola pull a senior prank, and something goes horribly wrong, who comes to the rescue? Just something simple and fun that I decided to write. I do not own Zoey 101 or some things would have been different... Since the characters are older, there is mild language; so it's barely a T rating. Thanks for reading, and please review/follow/favorite/pm!
1. Chapter 1

_**Decided to take a break from my more serious stories, and write something for Zoey 101! I loved this show! **_

_**There was soooo much tension between Zoey and Logan…**_

_** Now that you know my ship, let the fun begin…**_

_** P.S. when I say someone's P.O.V. I still don't use first person…just some thoughts from them. I was always taught to not write in first person, so I don't…**_

_** Well, enough of my babbling!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey's POV<strong>

Zoey and Lola were snickering, and hiding behind some bushes. They were waiting for Dean Rivers to come out and see his car saran wrapped for their senior prank. It was last minute and that's the best they could come up with…

It was going to be great, too. As far as Zoey and Lola knew, Dean Rivers had never had his car saran wrapped…they were shocked to know that Logan had never tried this.

Unfortunately, Dean Rivers still held that reputation since only a short while in hiding, a woman came out, and, after walking up to the car, screamed, "My baby!"

Zoey and Lola's mouths dropped, and they exchanged a glance.

Zoey started to get up, but Lola pulled her back down.

"What are you doing?" Lola asked.

"Lola! We have to go help! We saran wrapped that baby in the car in this heat!" Zoey whisper-yelled at her.

"Zoey! If we go down there, we'll get caught, and we can't afford that with graduation and the senior trip coming up so soon…"

"What's more important, here, Lola, our graduation or a baby's life?"

"Well…when you put it like that…" Lola muttered as she followed Zoey to the car.

They stopped dead in their tracks, though, seeing that they were already too late. Someone had already saved the baby…and, it looked like he was also taking the blame.

**Logan's P.O.V.**

Logan was walking to his next class smirking and shaking his head. Ever since he and Quinn had broken up, he swears he had more girls hitting on him and giving him their numbers more than they had when he was a player.

Whatever. He didn't want the player life anymore. What was so great about having every girl in the world, when that would probably repel the one you really want?

Speaking of the 'one;' Quinn had actually broken up with him, because she thought Mark was her 'one.'

_Oh well._ They were losing things in common anyway. He was/is a jock and she was/is…well, a nerd. She loved science, he loved sports. He liked to be outdoors, and she surprisingly liked to be in with a good book, or doing an experiment.

He figured she and Mark deserved each other. Shockingly, he wasn't really mad. Like he said, the relationship was dying anyway.

At any rate, he shoved the pieces of paper with the phone numbers on it into his pocket, and he stopped short as he saw a car that looked like Dean Rivers' _saran wrapped_.

_That can't be the Dean's car…it doesn't have the Stingrays' bumper sticker on it._

Just then, a woman came out to the car, went to get in, and realized the saran wrap.

Logan nearly jumped out of his skin when she shrieked, "My baby!"

Logan picked up speed as he walked over to the car, "Ma'am, is your baby in this car?!"

"Yes! Oh my god! You gotta help him! My car keys are in there too! I wasn't even gone for long…" She was sobbing hysterically, and grabbed him by the shoulder.

_That's what they all say…_ Logan thought, but he quickly pushed her off of him, "Which side is the baby on?"

"The passenger!" she shrieked. Logan walked to the driver's side door, and, with his own keys, cut the saran wrap around the window. Then, without hesitation, he whipped his shirt off, wrapped it snug around his right fist, made sure the woman was far enough behind him, and broke the window. After completely removing all of the glass, he dove in, figured out the car seat the baby was in, and crawled back out the window with a crying baby in his arm.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you!" the woman instantly snatched her baby from Logan before he was even finished climbing out of the car.

Logan cleared his throat, "Um…ma'am…" he held up her keys.

"Thank you." She said again. He nodded to her.

"Reese! I should have known you would have something to do with this!" Dean Rivers' voice boomed as he came on scene.

Logan snickered, "Dean, this wasn't…" he trailed off as his eyes wandered to Zoey and Lola looking on in horror from the bushes.

He quickly put two-and-two together before he corrected himself, "…my best prank." He finished, averting his eyes.

"Yes, well I can see that, Logan!" The Dean said, exasperated, "What were you thinking?!"

Logan shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wait," the woman's eyes suddenly narrowed on Logan, "you did this?! Why?! Just so you could look like some hero?! Or…" she trailed off as her eyes went wide with some sort of realization.

Logan suppressed a gulp as his eyebrows rose in anticipation.

"You were probably trying to hit on me. Sorry, I'm not into high school boys."

"Oh darn…" Logan said unable to hide his sarcasm. He barely refrained from laughing.

_Really?_

"Oh, and by the way, kid, you're paying for my window." After saying that, she walked away.

Logan shrugged again and turned to Dean Rivers, who was walking toward him.

"We'll discuss the rest of your punishment in my office, tomorrow." Then he, too, stormed off.

Logan walked over to his backpack, and after putting his shirt back on, slung his bag over his shoulder, and walked to his next class.

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

Logan was cutting the saran wrap with his key…easily, and extremely calm.

Then, he whipped off his shirt, and Zoey would've been lying to herself if she didn't admit he was extremely attractive. She counted a six-pack and from where she was standing, it looked smooth and hard.

She quickly shook her head as she and Lola moved closer so that they could hear what was going on.

"Reese!"

They didn't need to move closer to hear that one.

"I should have known you would have something to do with this!"

"Dean, it wasn't…" he trailed off; then as Zoey's eyes met his, she involuntarily gulped.

Logan sighed, shook his head, and continued, "…my best prank."

Zoey and Lola exchanged a look.

_He wasn't._

_ He couldn't._

_ Not Logan…_

But he was.

Zoey started to move forward, but Lola stopped her, again.

"Zo…what are you thinking?"

"I'm not letting Logan take the fall for this!" she whisper-yelled again.

Lola clasped a hand over her mouth, "Keep your voice down before someone hears you! If Logan wanted to rat us out, he would have. I saw him look right at you!'

She had a point.

"But…" Zoey started to protest, but what was she supposed to say?

"Wait!" Zoey and Lola turned back to the scene before them as they just heard the woman yell. "You did this?! Why!? Just so you could look like some sort of hero?! Or…" she trailed off and her eyes went wide, "you were hitting on me… sorry, I'm not into high school boys."

Zoey's mouth dropped, and when she and Lola exchanged a look again, Lola's mouth was wide open too.

They began to silently make giggling noises.

Logan is…or _was_ as Zoey should say now… a womanizer, but not for older women…

From what they heard, Logan felt the same way.

"Oh, and by the way, kid, you're paying for the window."

Zoey and Lola's mouths dropped again, and they exchanged a look.

"And we'll discuss the rest of your punishment later." The Dean threatened.

Zoey's eyes went wide and she felt her stomach drop. They were _seniors_. What could the Dean punish them with, exactly?

"Zoey! Earth to Zoey! We need to go!"

Zoey shook her head a couple times and looked at Lola, who was frantically grabbing her stuff and running to her next class.

Zoey's next class was close, so she wasn't all that worried. She quickly picked up her backpack and speed walked to her class. Fortunately she had her books with her because she just made it inside the door.

And, as soon as she stepped into the room, she remembered she had this class with Logan.

She involuntarily gulped again.

Then, the only seat that was left in the classroom happened to be right next to him.

_This day just gets better and better._

The class was Study Hall, and Zoey had no homework. The teacher didn't really care what the students did as long as they stayed basically quiet, weren't disruptive, and etc.

She turned directly to Logan, "I'm sorry." She whispered, giving him a side-look.

"For what?" he looked up from his notebook and glanced at her.

_Was he taking notes?_

"For getting you in trouble." She looked at him in disbelief.

Logan shrugged, "Well, I probably would've done something myself anyway, so it's whatever."

"No, it's not _whatever_." Zoey mocked him, "I got you into trouble. Why did you take the fall for me anyway?"

"Lola was involved too." Logan looked at her.

Zoey glared, "Come on, we both know you didn't do it to stick up for Lola."

Logan smirked, "You're right."

"So, thank you."

"Brooks, you don't have to keep thanking me."

"What do you think the Dean's going to do with you?"

Logan shrugged, "No idea. There's really not much he can do. We're seniors. We've only got a little while left…"

At that moment, Zoey had thee worst thought, "He won't…He's not allowed to keep you from graduating, is he?"

Logan looked at her, "No. He wouldn't."

"But Logan…what you said earlier…what else does he have left?"

"Zoey, don't worry, it's not going to happen."

Zoey sighed, "Okay, Logan…whatever you say."

"Logan Reese to the Dean's office, please, Logan Reese to the Dean's office. Thank you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hate it? Like it? Love it? Want me to continue? Sound off with the reviews! Favoritesfollows/pms will work too! **_

_** And thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

** Logan's P.O.V.**

Zoey's mouth dropped as soon as he got called to the office.

He gave her a reassuring half smile…

That he wasn't even feeling.

Truth be told, he had _no idea_ what the Dean was going to say…or do, for that matter.

He was only slightly scared, though. Over the years, the Dean and he had become pretty close.

He internally laughed.

It was only because for a while there, he was the troublemaker.

He grabbed all of his stuff, and walked down the hallway into the Dean's office.

"Ah, Mr. Reese, sit down, please…" Dean Rivers motioned to the chair across from the desk.

"Dean Rivers, please, let me just..."

The Dean cut him off.

_That's a first…_

"Logan, please, save it. I know it wasn't you."

"But, Dean…" Logan shook his head, "you…what?" Logan was stunned.

The Dean laughed, "Please. What, do you think I was born yesterday? Reese, of course you didn't do this! I know you better than that!"

Logan cocked an eyebrow. "But Dean…I…"

"Logan, I know you didn't do it. What I don't know…is who did. But, I think you do, and it's someone you were willing to take the fall for. Look, I…I don't really want to punish anyone for it. It was probably a senior prank…and I think it would have been acceptable…had it been my car and there been no baby inside. Which, by the way, is the big issue - there was a baby in the car."

Logan could only nod.

"All I ask is that you tell me who actually pulled the prank, and you're free."

Logan shook his head, "Dean Rivers, I'm sorry. I really can't say."

"You can't or you won't?"

"Both? Look, Dean, I would love to, but…that's just not who I am."

Dean Rivers sighed, "Well, alright then, Logan, I'm afraid I have no other options. You're either A: forbidden to graduate, or B: forbidden to go on your senior trip."

Logan was basically horrified. Not graduating was bad enough. What were these last couple years for if he couldn't graduate? He might as well have just started working for his dad and skipped all this mess…

But not going on his senior trip?

"Dean, you do realize the senior trip is at _my_ beach house, right?"

The Dean simply nodded his head. "I guess either you give your friends the key or they will have to find somewhere else to go."

"Okay…I guess I won't be attending my senior trip…" Logan sighed and got up.

The Dean stood now too, "You'd ruin the whole trip for you and your friends because you won't give up the one person who saran wrapped a baby inside a car?"

Logan sighed and shrugged, "When my only other option is to _not_ graduate, I think my _friends_ will live."

The Dean sighed, but agreed nonetheless and allowed Logan to leave.

When he got out into the hallway, he realized with horror that Zoey was waiting for him.

"Well, what happened?" she whispered.

"Zoey! You need…" He turned around to see if Dean Rivers had followed him into the hallway, and when he realized the Dean was still in his office, Logan quickly grabbed Zoey by the hand and drug her down the hallway a ways. "Are you crazy?"

"What…what are you talking about?"

"Everything's alright, Zoey. I'll be fine. You don't have to keep worrying about me."

"That's ridiculous! Of course I have to worry about you! It's my fault you're in…" Logan put his hand over her mouth and looked down the hallway, then he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Zoey, shut up, please? Dean Rivers knows it wasn't my prank, but he doesn't know who I'm 'covering' for. I intend to keep it that way."

He pulled away.

And their faces were inches apart.

Zoey was breathing heavily. Logan was suddenly aware that in his attempt to shut her up he had inadvertently pinned her up against the nearest wall.

He could hear her heart beating.

Or was that his?

He couldn't tell.

He lowered his head and took two steps back from her, shrugging, "Besides, Dean offered me a choice; I either am not allowed to graduate…"

Zoey's mouth dropped and she gasped.

"Or I have to forfeit the senior trip."

Zoey cocked an eyebrow, "But…the senior trip is at _your_ beach house…"

"That's what I said…"

"And he still…"

Logan nodded.

"But, how…"

Logan shrugged, "He said you all would just have to find something else to do."

"That's ridiculous!"

Logan smiled, "I agree."

"Well, what are we going to do about it?"

Logan shrugged, "Well, I suppose you all are just going to have to find something else to do for your senior trip…"

Zoey crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, I guess I'm not going on a senior trip then."

Logan laughed, "Come on, Zo…you can't ruin your whole senior trip because of me. I'm sure Lola has some great ideas…" He rolled his eyes, but they quickly shot to her when she started yelling.

"Are you freakin' serious?!" Zoey shrieked. "You ruined your whole senior trip for _me_! Why am I not allowed to do the same thing for you?!"

Logan put his hand over her mouth again and looked around. Surprisingly, no one was around.

"Zoey, listen to me, I don't care, okay? That's the difference between me and you. I don't care about getting into trouble. My dad is probably wondering why he hasn't gotten a bill in a while anyway." Logan rolled his eyes, "I was fine before this, I'll be fine during it, and I'll be fine after it. You, on the other hand. Where are you going to get the money to replace a window? And what would you do if you weren't allowed to go on your senior trip? I mean, I can always invite all of you down to the beach house just for the heck of it. The Dean can't control that…but you? Where would you go? Listen to me, I can handle this; and you wouldn't have the resources to."

After Logan released his hand, Zoey let out an aggravated sigh, "Okay, I guess you are right. Thank you, Logan."

"Now that's better. Forget about it, Zoey, it's not really that big of a deal to me."

Zoey gave a faint smile, "When did you change into this?" She pointed at him with her index finger and moved it up and down his body.

Logan chuckled, "I guess after I dated Quinn, a lot of things changed."

"Yeah, you changed for the better. You should stay like this."

"Why? You like this version of me better?"

"Doesn't everybody?"

They both laughed.

"Anyway, I'll see you later, Zoey."

After giving her a half-smile, Logan walked away.

He ran a hand through his hair. It was a mixture of frustration and relief. At least he would be punished…although, he wasn't sure the missing his senior trip option was a punishment. As he told Zoey, the Dean must know that he can just invite them down anytime the rest of the summer. It was practically a no-brainer.

The most mentally exhausting thing he would have to do now is go through explaining why he was called to the office with Michael and Chase. The only three people who knew what was going on were Zoey, Lola and him. And they all knew Lola wasn't talking. Guilt probably wasn't even in her _vocabulary_.

He inwardly laughed. He wasn't sure how many words _were_ in Lola's vocabulary. Smirking, he decided he realized he should be nicer to Lola…but for what? She practically threw him under the bus!

Whatever. He should start figuring out how to explain his situation to Michael and Chase.

It was then that he realized he had opened his dorm door.

"What the hell happened?!" Michael jumped up immediately.

_Too late._

"Yeah, dude, what gives?!" Chase jumped up behind him.

Logan sighed, "Look…uh…basically, Dean Rivers wanted to bid me a very well-deserved farewell." He added his traditional smirk to it for special effect too.

Chase and Michael laughed, but quickly their faces turned serious and they both crossed their arms over their chests.

"Cut the bullshit, Logan, and tell us what really happened. Why were you called down to the Dean's office?"

Logan sighed, "Alright, the Dean thinks I pulled a prank that I didn't. Okay?"

"Now that," Chase pointed his index finger at Logan, but looked at Michael, "I believe."

"Me too." Michael agreed, nodding.

"What's he think you did?" Chase asked then.

"Can we just drop this?" Logan asked, exasperated.

"No." Michael said, "What does he think you did?"

"He thinks I saran wrapped a car that looked like his…only it wasn't his and there was a baby inside."

Chase and Michael laughed, for real this time, "Come on, dude! You would _never_ be that stupid!"

"The windows were tinted, and the baby was asleep." Logan said, straight-faced.

They both stopped laughing, "Oh."

Suddenly, and this is what Logan was afraid of, Michael quirked an eyebrow, "You know who did it."

Logan shook his head.

"Yeah, you do. Who did it?" Chase asked.

Logan sighed, "If I didn't tell Dean Rivers, what makes you think I'm going to tell you two?"

"'Cause we're your best friends?" Chase and Michael said in unison.

Logan just shook his head again, "No."

Michael and Chase exchanged and look and suddenly, they were both on their knees, hands folded in front of them, eyes closed, and begging, "Please, please, please, please…" simultaneously.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Oh for the love of…" and stepped over them to put his bag on his bed, and as he went to walk out of the room, they grabbed onto his legs. "Please, please, please…"

"Guys! We're _seniors_! You're a little too old to be pulling this crap…"

Suddenly, Zoey was in their hallway. He knew because guys were whistling at her as if she were entering the male showers. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Uh…" Zoey pointed down at Logan's legs, with Michael and Chase hanging off of him, and he was almost out the door.

"Yeah, don't ask. What's up?" Logan threw his head back in his usual way.

"Oh, nothing…just, uh…"

Suddenly, Michael and Chase jumped up, "It was her! She's the one you're covering for!" Michael yelled, pointing directly at Zoey.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so I'll be honest. Obviously this isn't one of the more popular stories, but I was never a Quogan shipper. That whole relationship was bizarre to me, and I just couldn't see it. It was cute, I'll give it that, but it just wasn't what I was rooting for obviously haha. I don't really make update schedules – it usually depends on the popularity of the story; so please, bear with me as this isn't one of my more popular stories; but I'll try to update when I can. <strong>_

_** Even if you're not a Zogan shipper, I hope that you can still read and think this is just something funny enough to work, and if I offend you Quogan shippers, I apologize – that wasn't my intent. **_

_** See you when the next update rolls in. **_


End file.
